1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to interconnections, and more particularly to bump structures for electrically interconnecting components such as in interconnecting focal plane array components.
2. Description of Related Art
Fine pitch, large format focal plane arrays (FPAs), require small interconnect bumps with large height to diameter ratios and minimum lateral expansion after hybridization. The size and height to diameter ratio make the alignment difficult when interconnecting components with traditional techniques. Additionally, lateral expansion of the bumps affects the pressing process and manufacturing yield. As a result, lateral expansion limits the pitch size.
The conventional techniques have been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is an ever present need for improved bump structures for interconnecting components like focal plane arrays. This disclosure provides a solution for this problem.